Jikan Wo Koe Te Seikatsu
by SakuraSyaoranLiTRC
Summary: Life without time. Dreams without hope. After the death of Rosette, Chrno has returned to the convent. Years pass as Chrno and the other have not aged. Now Aion is back and after the apostles again.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I don't own Chrno (Chrono) Crusade and sadly will never own it. If I did, the Rosette would have never died. Read and Review Please!!!!!!!!!**

**Prologue**

A figure lingered in the door way of the old abandoned cabin. His dull red eyes scanned the room as he turned to go out the door. As he walked out of the cabin, his eyes turned towards a figure on the swing. The person on the swing looked to be only resting if a bystander walked by, but the red eyed demon knew the sad truth. The beautiful blond on the swing had passed on. Her life ending minutes before in the arms of the red-eyed demon.

Sighing, the crimson-eyed Sinner walked over to the golden-haired child of God. Sitting down on the ground in front of her, Chrno stared at the nun sadly, his eyes clouding over with tears. He had thought that when she died, he would soon follow. Thought it would seem God had a different plan in store for him. Chrno stared at the child of God and wished that he had never made the contract with her over four years ago.

"I'm sorry, Rosette. Forgive me for not allowing to let you live longer. I wish that we had more time." whispered the violet-haired demon.

Chrno stood up, took one last look at the one he loved, and walked away. Heart heavy with sadness and grief, Chrno the Sinner headed towards the convent to tell the ones he calls friends about the girl's death. He had left Rosette at the cabin because he couldn't bring himself to carry her to her old home. If he did that, his friends would think that she was still alive. He didn't want them to get their hopes up, so he didn't take the girl he loved the most with him to the convent.

He walked for what seemed like hours but in reality in was only thirty minutes. When the Order's building came into view, Chrno could see the destruction left by the "Crusaders". These people called themselves that only because Aion used Rosette's holy power as a means to cause chaos. This was the result. Buildings destroyed, lives lost, loved ones not found. The city was in utter ruin because of Aion and his purpose to over through God as he called it.

Taking a deep breath, Chrno walked towards the convent and slowly but surely opened the big wooden doors. Just as he headed towards Sister Kate's office, he heard a crash come from behind him. Turning, he found a girl with silver-white hair staring at he with wide red eyes. His friend and comrade he had not seen in six months, Azmaria Heindrich.

"Hey Az." said the twelve-year-old demon as he smiled sadly.

"Ch-Chrno? It is you."

The Apostle of Charity ran into the arms of her friend. As she cried, she wondered where the hot-headed nun whom she knew as a sister was. That was went Azmaria realized the sad but real truth. Her first true friend was dead. That was the only reason Chrno would be here without her.

"Come on, Chrno. Sister Kate will want to know what happened.

* * *

So tell me what you think. This is my first Story for Chrno (Chrono) Crusade. It is set at the end of the anime but will have some parts in the manga to it.


	2. Chapter One Life without Time

Disclaimer: See Prologue for the Disclaimer

"Life without Time"

"I can't believe it's been eighty-six years." said the blond-haired, ocean-eyed fifteen year old as he walked along side his girlfriend.

"I know. I can't believe that when we arrived at the cabin that Rosette wasn't where Chrno left her. That is still a mystery." said the red-eyed apostle.

Joshua Christopher walked with his friends Fiore Havenheart, Satella Havenheart, Azmaria Heindrich, and Chrno. They all had been there when Chrno lead them to the abandoned cabin only thirty minutes down the road from the convent. It was a bittersweet moment as they headed to the cabin, all of them expecting to see Rosette on the swing as Chrno had described to Sister Kate as he briefed her on what to expect when they arrived.

"I wonder that to. I wish I hadn't left. We would have been able to give her a proper burials then." said Chrno with a sad, bitter smile on his face.

"It's not your fault. Whoever took her is at fault." said Satella in her thick German accent.

Sighing, Chrno looked up at the sky. The group was heading towards the train station to broad a train towards San Francisco. The San Francisco branch of the Order has had kids disappearing for a while now. The first case was back ten years when a girl named Alice Montana. She was just two years old. Now she would be twelve. Chrno wondered if the kidnapped kids were the apostles. Total number of kids that disappeared were four. Another kid had disappeared about six years ago in Milwaukee, Michigan. He knew that it wasn't just a mistake, but what got him the most was who was gathering the kids. Was it Aion? Or someone new?

"Chrno! Hurry up or you will miss the train!" called the eldest jewel summoner.

"Oh Sorry."

Chrno ran towards his friends but before he reached them a figure in the shadows caught his eye. Turning to his right, Chrno saw a dark, shadowy figure staring at him with charcoal-gray eyes. The person had what seemed to be wings on their back and small horns that were about one inch in length, barley visible behind the long hair they had. Before Chrno could walk over to the supposed devil, a hand placed itself on his shoulder. Startled, Chrno spun around and came face to face with....

"Father Remington!!!!" exclaimed the violet hair devil.

"Sorry to scare you but you were staring at nothing." said the clergymen as he patted Chrno on the back.

"Was not." huffed the hornless demon.

"Chrno!" came a voice from the train.

Chrno turned towards the train as he looked at the person who yelled his name. At the entrance of the train, stood a girl with light mouse brown hair and light green eyes. She wore the traditional outfit for the Order, her eyes looking straight at the demon.

"You coming?" said Maria Shepard as she looked at the violet-haired demon.

Chrno nodded as he walked towards his contractor. Stopping slightly, he turned towards the place where he had seen the figure. Again, he briefly saw it but this time the figure had someone beside it. This figure was male with a small 1920's hat on his head and was dressed in all black. Chrno blinked just in time for the two figures disappear.

"Chrno! Get your butt moving or you will be left behind." yelled the red-haired jewel summoner.

"I'm coming!"

Chrno ran onto the train just in time for the train to start moving. Catching his breath, the crimson-eyed demon walked towards his friends, only to be stopped by Joshua. Puzzled, Chrno looked up at the blue-eyed teenager.

"What's wrong, Josh?"

"Just wondering what you were staring at earlier?"

Thinking of what to say, Chrno explained to the younger Christopher about the two figures. After hearing Chrno's story, Joshua was quiet for a while. Turning to walk towards his other friend's, the demon motioned towards the sixteen year old to follow him. The whole walk felt like forever but was really only a couple of seconds when Joshua decided to speak.

"You think they might have something to do with the missing children?"

"Not sure. I don't think I know the first figure but the one with the black clothes on I might know."

"Who is it?"

"Duffau. I'm not sure but it must be the Duke. He's the only one who would wear those clothes."

Before Joshua could say anything, a scream could be heard through the train. The two boys turned and ran to the source of the scream, only to be met by Satella laughing her head off at her sister. It seemed that the youngest of the two had scared her sister to make her scream. The rest of the group were laughing so hard that tears could be seen in their eyes.

"That wasn't funny, Satella. Don't do that again."

"Sorry, Florette but I couldn't help it. I didn't know you hated spiders."

Sighing, Azmaria turned towards the two boys with puzzled expressions. Joshua shook his head and went to sit beside his girlfriend. Chrno sat beside Maria, who was reading a textbook from the Magdalene. He peeked over her shoulder to see what she was reading, only to come face-to-face with the said book.

"Stop trying to see what I read." screeched the brown-haired nun as she opened her book again.

"I was just seeing what you were reading. You don't have to hit me. You are so much like Rose-"

Before Chrno could say Rosette's name, a hand put itself over his mouth. He looked to see Azmaria covering his mouth. She shook her head when he gave her a puzzled look. Maria looked at Chrno after he stopped abruptly.

"Who were you about to say?"

"No one. Only a old friend is all."

Raising an eyebrow, Maria didn't let Chrno get off that easily. Sitting the book down, she stood up and was about to ask him a bunch of questions when a window blow open.

"Sorry." came a voice from the shattered window. "I didn't mean to use that much power."

Chrno turned towards the voice only to come face-to-face with a blond-haired demon. Her hair reached the edge of her knees. Her charcoal-gray eyes stared into Chrno's crimson ones. She wore a long green dress that reached the floor but still showed her black shoes underneath. She had horns that were only one inch in length and wings that were a mix between feathers and bat wings. They were soft coal black in color. Behind her stood the Duke as Chrno had suspected.

"What are you doing here, Duffau?" hissed Chrno as he went in front of Maria.

"Just coming with her Majesty to find a Master."

"Her Majesty?" said the black-haired German sister as she eyed the new comers.

"Yes. Met the Princess of Pandemonium." said the Duke as he waved his hand towards the unknown girl.


	3. Chapter Two Dream Without Hope

**Disclaimer: See Prologue for disclaimer**

** Here is the second chapter of my story. Thank you all who have review the first two parts of this story and haven't been rude or anything along that line. You have helped me and for that I am grateful. On with the story.**

Chapter Two "Dreams without Hope"

"Princess?" asked the crimson-eyed demon as he stared at the Duke of Pandemonium.

"Yes. In front of you is the princess to the great kingdom of Pandemonium. She, like I said, is looking for a master so she can become Queen. You know what will happen if she doesn't have a master to protect her from rebellion."

Duffau glared at the crimson-eyed Sinner as he spoke. The charcoal-eyed princess saw this exchange. Walking over to Duffau, she glared up at the Pursuer as she made an astral energy ball appear in her hand.

"Duffau. I told you that when we come here that you had to be neutral. The rebellion against the old Pandemonium has nothing to do with this meeting. Now get this and get this now, I will not have you trying to make orders to others or insulting them in front of people." threatened the golden-haired Princess as she poked the Duke in the chest.

Chrno cringed as he heard the words spoken by this girl. Her aura gave off strength and power as well as something familiar. He couldn't place the feeling he was getting. Before Chrno knew it, the Duke was blasted into the train wall. Sighing, Chrno went over to check on the Duke and see if he hurt anyone from the blast. Joshua was laughing his head off as he turned towards the princess.

"That was great. I'm Joshua Christopher and this is my girlfriend Azmaria Heindrich. We are very honored that you are here."

"Thank you, apostle. I'm very honored to be here. I've actually came here, as Duffau said, to name a new Master to help me when I become Queen."

"And who might you chose?" said the green-eyed Order member as she walked towards Chrno.

"Who might you be?" asked the petite Princess of Pandemonium.

"I'm Maria Shepard, apprentice of the Magdalene Order first class, Your Grace."

"A Militia, I see. How long have you been with the Order to get such a high rank?"

"Six years, Your Grace." said Maria as she frowned slightly.

The charcoal-eyed Princess nodded as she looked at the others. Eying each one, she walked past all of them and towards the Sinner. Stopping slightly in front of Chrno, she extended her hand towards him. Puzzled and confused, Chrno took the hand offered to him and shook it.

"It's nice to see you, Chrno the Sinner. I've been waiting a long time to see you again."

"Again?"

"Yes. We've met before but that is not important. What is important is stopping Aion."

"What's Aion up to now?" whined the blond-haired apostle.

"He is, yet again, trying to overthrow order in the world."

Maria looked confused as the Princess explained what Aion was after. She had no idea what this Princess meant but from the look on her friends faces, she could tell they knew. Turning to Chrno, Maria looked at the crimson-eyed demon.

"What did the Princess mean overthrow order in the world? What did Aion do last time that was so bad?"

"Why don't you explain, Chrno." said the red-headed German as she pulled out a mirror.

"Sure, have the one who would much rather forget have to remember it all over again." complained the crimson-eyed Sinner.

"I'll explain, then. You see, last time Aion tried to destroy the logic in the world, he made the reincarnation of Mary Magdalene into the saint. He forced her to make the humans believe that the Magdalene Order was with the devils. That almost destroyed the Magdalene Order. He also force m-Rosette Christopher to injure Chrno and almost killed Satella and Florette."

"You were about to say 'me' weren't you" said Maria nosely.

The charcoal-eyed girl just stared at the Militia as she scanned her eyes for answers. Shrugging, the Princess just smiled at the green-eyed girl before turning to Duffau.

"We should tell them. After all, Maria is Aion's next target."

"WHAT! Aion is after me? Why?"

"He wants to make you into the saint as he did with the former Saint. But the only way for him to do that is for him to have Joshua and Azmaria at the same time. I suspect he will attack soon. If he does than we will have to be ready." said the Duke while scanning the area of the train.

Before any of them could say anything, a voice came over the intercom telling them that they will have to stop at the nearby town for maintenance and repairs. The Princess just sighed and sat down on one of the couches in the suite.

"We will get off at this exit. Aion is plotting something in Michigan. We mustn't go-"

Before the Princess could finish her sentence, the train came to a sudden stop. Looking around, Chrno could tell that something was wrong almost instantly. He motioned his friends and guest to follow him and they exited the train quietly.

"What happened to the train?" asked the clergymen to the Princess.

"Aion seems to have changed his plans." the charcoal-eyed princess said as she looked over at two figures in the shadows.

The group turned towards the figures only to realize that one of them was Aion. Standing next to him was a girl with shoulder-length blond hair and ocean blue eyes. She wore a Militia outfit similar to Maria's only it was more old-fashion. She looked like...

"Rosette?"

**I'm so so so so sorry to anyone who has been reading this story. I've been so busy lately that it is just so hard to type/write. Plus I've been on a writers block for over a month now. Anywho, please review and tell me what you think.**


End file.
